


presents

by ambeedec29



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambeedec29/pseuds/ambeedec29





	presents

The bed dips harry turns around and cuddles into louis' legs and looks up to where louis' backs leaning against the head board he looks down and smiles playin with harrys hair harry smiles and louis pokes his dimple  
Louis-"happy birthday hazza"  
harry kiss his thigh next to where his head is laying   
Harry-"thanks lou"  
Louis-"up u go the boys r waiting down stairs for u"  
harry yawns and stretch louis laughs  
Louis-"u always look like a baby kitten when u stretch its so cute"  
harry smiles up at him and roles out of bed over louis' legs he bite his thigh in the process   
Louis-"mmm"  
harry quickly gets dressed and turns to louis who is watching from the door we go down stairs and harrys instantly brought into a group hug  
Zayn,liam,niall-"happy birthday harry"  
Harry blushs slightly trying to hug everyone back when there surrounding him when everyone pulls away they bring him presents wrapped in different colored wrapping paper he opens zayns and smiles at the new video game he wanted he hugs him and says thanks going on to nialls he opens it and thanks him for the shirts then thanks liam for the dvds and turns to louis louis smiles wide  
Louis-"mines out side"  
Louis covers harrys eyes and walks him to the backyard harry hears the other boys gasp  
Zayn-"ur not serious"  
Liam-"please tell me u didnt steal it"  
Niall-"wow thats so cool louis how did u get it"  
Harry-"he didnt what what did he steal whats so cool louis let me see its my present"  
Louis laughs and lets go of harry harry opens his eyes his mouth drops and his eyes seem like there gunna pop out of his head   
Harry-"u u got me a a elephent louis thats woow how I omg louis an elephent"  
Louis-"yes I remember when we went to the zoo u went straight to the elephants and said u wanted one"  
Louis walks over to the baby elephent grabs his trunk and leads him over to harry the boys all start peting the elephent when louis lets him go he reaches out with his trunk and rubs harrys hair   
Louis-"he obviously cant live here so he will live at the zoo but u can go visit him whenever u want there goin to pick him up soon but we can follow in the car and when we get there u get to name him and they will put it on the contract hope u dont mind I put both ur names on it just in case"  
Harry wraps louis in his arms and kisses him deeply before huging him as tight as he can   
Louis-"so u like him"  
Harry-"like him louis I love him thank u"  
A while later there all at the zoo the contract all ready filled out only needs a name they all look at harry  
Harry-"his name is larry stylinson"  
Louis' eyes bug out this time and he hugs harry   
Louis-"love u hazza"  
Harry-"love u too loubear"  
The boys visit larry as often as they can and everytime all the have to do is hallor come here larry and he will come right over to them put his trunk on there back and pull them into a hug even now 10 yrs latter


End file.
